


O'Dell and the mob

by Kymtunell1988



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Summary: Lydia McKenna is the stepdaughter to the mob boss Jerry McKenna, he wants her to take over for him but with what happened in their past she wants nothing to do with him.Fox O'Dell is the boss of the O'Dell mob and owns his own BDSM club.what happens when Fox and Lydia meet, will he help her to keep her father away from her or will he kick her out of the club due to the rivalries between the McKenna mob and the O'Dell's.





	1. Chapter 1

LYDIA'S P.O.V

My name is Lydia McKenna, I am twenty-three years old. I have waist length light brown hair and sky blue eyes. I'm a junior at New York University studying to be a doctor. 

Today was a typical Monday morning, I went to my classes for the day and was walking to my car to wait for my roommate, Blair Murphy, when she ran up to me. 

"Lydia, what are you doing tonight?" She asked. 

"Homework, then housework since my roommate doesn't know how to clean." I said looking at her. 

"No you're not. We don't have classes tomorrow so we are going out. Oh and for your information I do clean." She said getting into the passenger side of my Toyota Highlander. 

"Blair, you know I don't go out much anymore." I said driving away. 

"Please Lydia, it's my birthday and I want to do something fun." She begged me. 

"Fine, but then tomorrow you will have to help me get the apartment clean." I said. 

"Deal, oh and dress sexy." She said as we pulled up to our apartment complex. 

We walked into our apartment and as I was walking into my room Blair yelled out for me to be ready by eight, I threw her a thumbs up and walked into my room. 

I checked the time to see that it was already six, so I walked to my closet and picked out my black leather sleeveless dress:

And my black leather Stelletos helped boots:

After my shower I got dressed and sat down in front of my dresser to try to do something with my hair and my makeup when Blair walked in. 

"Let me help you Lydia." She said. 

I handed her my hairbrush and let her do her magic. When she was done with my hair and makeup I loved what I saw. 

"So where are we going?" I asked her. 

"O'Dell's dungeon." She said making me groan out. 

O'Dell's dungeon was a BDSM club where I met Blair two years ago. 

"Why there?" I asked. 

"Because it's my birthday and I want to go there." She said. 

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just that because I am a submissive without a dominant I have to wear a wristband." I said. 

"I know, but if Jeremy bugs you let the security guards know." She said. 

Jeremy Carter is my ex boyfriend, he broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. But ever since he found out that I was a submissive he wouldn't leave me alone, and that is why I stopped going to O'Dell's. 

"I know. Is Larkin coming?" I asked her as we called for a cab. 

"Yes, but he is still at work so he will text me when he pulls in." She said. 

I nodded as we got into the cab and gave him the address. 

When we arrived we had to stand in line to go in. 

"Lydia, hey how are you?" I turned to see my ex Jeremy. 

I rolled my eyes and turned around and made eye contact with a man who was about 6'1" With shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue eyes. 

I looked away back at Blair who was smiling at me. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing." She said. 

"Name?" The security guard asked. 

"Lydia McKenna, free submissive." I said handing him my left wrist as he placed the wristband on. 

"Blair Murphy, dominant." Blair said. 

We then walked in and up to the bar. 

"Two sex on the beaches please?" Blair asked the bartender. 

"No thank you Ma'am." I said.

"Come on Lydia." She said. 

"Fine." I said as she handed me the drink. 

FOX'S P.O.V

I was in the V.I.P lounge with my best friends and co-owners, Caleb Hawkins, and Gage Turner. 

I was leaning on the railing watching the brown haired blue eyed beauty sitting at the bar with the wristband on her left wrist marking her as a free submissive. 

"See someone you like O'Dell?" Gage asked handing me a whisky. 

"Yes I do." I said. 

"Who?" Cal asked. 

"The one who is just holding her drink at the bar." I said pointing her out to them. 

"She is beautiful, what are you waiting for?" Gage asked. 

"You're right. I'll be back." I said finishing my drink and walked down the stairs. 

Once I got down to the main floor it was easy to reach my destination due to me being the owner.

"Lydia why are you not drinking?" The woman beside her asked. 

So her name was Lydia I thought smiling. 

"Because Blair I don't want to get drunk." She said. 

"Hey Larkin just texted me, he just pulled in, and since I'm his dominant I need to go and wait for him." Blair yelled out and left causing Lydia to laugh. 

She then placed her drink on the bar, I reached out and grabbed it and handed it to the bartender. 

"Excuse me sir, that's..." She started but stopped when she saw me. 

"Something you didn't want in the first place, Miss..." I said letting her introduce herself. 

"Lydia sir." She said. 

"Lydia, my name is Fox." I told her. 

"Well thank you sir." She said smiling. 

"You're welcome." I said as big sat down by her. 

"Could I get a Pepsi please?" She asked Mark my bartender. 

Mark handed her the glass, "is your friend coming back?" I asked. 

"Probably not." She said. 

"LYDIA!" Someone yelled and the next thing I knew she was knocked back into my arms with a man in her lap hugging her. 

"Larkin what did I just tell you?" Blair said. 

"To calmly say hello Mistress." Larkin said as he climbed off Lydia's lap. 

"And was that calmly?" She asked. 

"No Ma'am, I'm sorry Mistress." He said looking down on the ground. 

"Lydia, I'm going to scene with Larkin cause apparently he needs to be punished." She said. 

"Ok, will I see you back at home or are you going to go back to Larkin's?" Lydia asked still in my arms. 

"I'll be going back to Larkin's." She said. 

Lydia nodded and watched her friends walk away. 

She let out a sigh and leaned her head into my chest, she shot up and out of my arms. 

"I am so sorry sir." She said blushing. 

"There is no reason to apologize for." I told her. 

"Hey Lydia." A man said walking over to us. 

She groaned out, "what?" She said between her teeth. 

"Scene with me?" He said. 

"For the last time Jeremy NO!" She said. 

"Come on." He said reaching out for her. 

I grabbed his wrist and growled, "I believe the lady said no." 

He looked at me and paled, "right, sorry sir." He said running off. 

I looked over to her, "would you like to join me in the V.I.P lounge, you won't be bugged there. And we could get to know each other better?" I asked. 

"I would like that sir thank you." She said. 

I stood up and held out my arm for her to take and lead her back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

LYDIA'S P.O.V

As he lead me upstairs towards the V.I.P lounge I was worried. 

He opened the door and ushered me in. 

"O'Dell you sly man." A man said sitting on the couch. 

"Stuff it Hawkins." He growled. 

He guided me to another couch and sat me down and walked over to the bar in the corner. 

And poured a glass of whisky for him and a Pepsi for me and brought it to me. 

"Thank you Sir." I said. 

"Cal, Gage, Jeremy Delborn, get him out of here and inform all the security guards that he is banned permanently." He said. 

They nodded and left. 

"So tell me about yourself." He said. 

"Well I'm twenty-three years old, my dad died when I was three in a house fire. My mother married Jerry McKenna when I was thirteen. I moved out of the house when I turned eighteen and I'm going to college to become a doctor." I said. 

"Thats good. Look I approached you in hopes that you would concent to scene with me." He said. 

I looked at him and said, "I would like to."

He stood up and at the same time the door busted open and in the doorway stood, Jerry McKenna. 

"O'Dell leave I want to talk to my daughter now." He said. 

I unconsciously grabbed his arm. He looked at me and smiled, "I don't think so McKenna, remember whose territory you are in." He growled. 

He pulled me up and placed me behind him. 

"Unhand my daughter." Jerry said. 

"It's step-daughter and with the was she's reacting I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be anywhere near you." He said. 

"I took her and her slut of a mother in and I will handle her anyway I want to." Jerry growled. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Caleb Hawkins beckoning me to follow him. 

I followed without hesitation, once we got into a different room he sat me down on the bed and handed me a glass of water. 

"Take a deep breath for me." He said. 

I didn't realize that I was hyperventilating until then. 

"Where are we?" I asked. 

"Fox's personal playroom. It was the closest room. He will know where we are at Gage is with him. You want to tell me why that man scares you?" He said. 

"He married my mother when I was thirteen, on the night of my fifteenth birthday he walked into my room and started touching me, he told me if I fought him he would kill my mother." I said tearing up. 

"So you let him do whatever he wanted?" He asked. 

I nodded, "the worst part was that I told my mother about it in the morning and she told me 'he took us in so show him some gratitude' so I never told her anything again. It continued until I turned eighteen and moved out." I said with tears running down my face. 

"How can you be in this lifestyle after that?" We turned to see Fox standing in the doorway. 

"Because I know if say my Safeword you will stop. What happened" I said. 

"I knocked some of his teeth down his throat and now I want him dead. Come I believe we need to talk some more" He said turning around and leaving. 

Cal got up and guided me to follow him.


End file.
